Sowing The Seeds
by YaoiMeowmaster
Summary: Treecko is player and one of the cruel ones to. He was a drifter and never felt attached to one person. Of course, that all changes when a certain new pokemon in the range entrances him with the sweet stench of shame. Smugleaf X Treeco. Non-con, Darefapic


'Treecko nibbled lazily on a thin blade of grass as it looked up. Its green skin glowed a glorious bright sheen from basking in the hot sun. Such was a glorious day in the care of Professor Oak. It stretched backward lazily, feeling its bones crack and give him a feeling that all was well. A pleased sigh escaped him as he lied back down and closed his eyes.

He loved hot summer days like this. These days made him feel so carefree and lazy...but at the same time, among other Pokémon it made him feel very...active and cool to say the very least. Oh yes, every female grass Pokémon in the care of oak had felt the power of Treecko's powerful seeds. And few of them even sprouted a couple of younglings that Treecko would wave off as being someone else's. He wasn't a guy that stood with some flower watching spores run around while his leaves rotted. No way. He was a like a dandelion, drifting wherever the wind took him.

Speaking of the wind, there seemed to be an odd smell in it. Treecko leaned up in curiosity and sniffed delicately at the air. There seemed to be an odd sort of aroma in it... He sat up completely and sniffed at the air again. Yes, there was definitely something sweet in the air, soft nectar like smell that could only be another Pokémon in heat.

Before he could even know what hit him, he was stalking along the grass quickly, being almost a quick dark green blur, Vileplume, Sunflora and Jumpluff all glared at him as he crept along the tall grass. He grinned and winked at the litter of Oddish, Sunkern and Hoppip bouncing around and the sight of him. They still called him Pa, and Dada but he never admitted that to any of the mothers. He had no time for a play date now though; there was a fresh Pokémon that needed his "greeting."

His ears perked as he heard a small moan and he turned his head. Aha! There seemed to be the source by a huge maple tree. He looked up and scuttled forward slowly. Maybe he had mistaken the smell (Which had grown stronger now) for some sap running from the tree because he saw nothing at first. Then, the grass rattled slightly and something there turned around to show a light underbelly. A slightly pudgy one at that but a Pokémon in heat was a Pokémon in heat. Although it didn't seem to be any sort of Pokémon he had ever seen before.

Treecko stood up discreetly and side stepped around quietly. Eventually, he managed to find himself directly behind the tree, and directly behind the new Pokémon. He sauntered out from behind the tree with a new fresh blade of grass in his mouth, walking slowly with sure steps as if he was a catty runway model. The new Pokémon made a small noise and looked up at the shadow that blocked the sun.

Treecko pretended not to notice that he was bothering the Pokémon that happened to smell so sweet. If he made the first move they would probably already be on their second assfucking.

The new Pokémon tilted its head with a frown. "Who-Who are /you? /" it asked moving its fan like hands to cover its lap.

Treecko smirked and chewed on his grass for a minute perhaps trying to fuel suspense taking it's time as he thought of a reply. "The name's...Treecko." he said finally after moving the grass over to another side of its mouth. "Don't think I've ever seen a pretty Pokémon like you around here before..."

A grimace flashed on the Pokémon's face and it nibbled on its lower lip. "Um...T-Thank you..." it said rubbing its cheek as it blushed a light red like a Pikachu's cheeks. "I'm called...Smugleaf..." he said looking away and exhaling nervously.

Treecko smiled. "Smugleaf eh...? Well you don't look so smug now darling...Like me to fix that...?" he said leaning in close to get a better whiff at Smugleaf.

Smugleaf blushed harder and roll dodged away. "Um...N-No! N-No Thanks!" it said with a crooked nervous smile. It sat the way a young boy would have knelt if he had fallen backwards and something seemed to be sticking out. Treecko, being the scoundrel he was darted forward.

"What's this...?" he asked snatching it away. Smugleaf sat up and gasped.

"That's MINE!" it shouted lunging at Treecko. Dodging away, Treecko hooked onto the tree to take a look at it. It seemed to be a book with some scribbles. Some were barely comprehensible and others looked to be pictures of Smugleaf itself in suggestive poses. It was all drawn in chalk on black construction paper. Smugleaf blushed and growled and the Treecko who laughed. Truth was, these pictures made him hornier than ever, but he wouldn't dare admit it. Seemed this chick was one of those spores that flew all around the city.

What Treecko didn't expect was to the book he was holding to suddenly fall apart into multiple pieces. He gasped and looked around. He then saw two sharp leaves hurtling away and he realized that in its desperation for Treecko not to look, it had destroyed its own. 'Sketchbook'. Treecko gave Smugleaf a fake pout. "Now why did you have to do that for?" it snickered.

Smugleaf blushed again. "That was mine, I didn't want you to look at it. "It replied with a real pout.

Treecko snickered and jumped down. "Well, you seem to be in the mood to practice those poses..." he

said advancing with a grin.

Smugleaf's mean expression faded and his eyes went wide in a sort of fear. "What are you trying to do..." it said softly.

Without a word of warning, Treecko pounced on the other; biting its neck gently and making the other Pokémon go stiff as it let out a moan of shock and excitement. Smugleaf wiggled a little, trying to get free from Treecko's teeth to no avail. Smugleaf gasped out, its tongue escaping as it drooled slightly. "Wait...stop it!" begged Smugleaf. "You don't know what you're doing!" it said with a big blush on its face.

Treecko smirked. "No...I know exactly what I'm doing..." he said as he licked his way up to Smugleaf's cheek. Smugleaf bit their lip then and turned its face away. "Stop..." it whined with a wiggle.

Treecko pulled back for a moment to start to spread Smugleaf's legs apart. "C'mon Petal..." he sweet talked as he tried to pry them open. "I'll give you the time of your life..."

Smugleaf whimpered franticly as they struggled to keep their legs closed against Treecko's attempts to separate them. "I-I'M A BOY!" he screamed suddenly moving his fan like hands to cover his eyes in shame.

At that, Treecko managed to pry Smugleaf's legs apart fully in shock as his jaw dropped. The result made Smugleaf moan harder as he felt himself become exposed to the player gecko before him. His cock, small, a light soft pink stuck out, hard and growing as it even began to leak a little bit. Smugleaf made a little whine of embarrassment and gave Treecko a pathetic look as if to say, "I'm sorry."

Treecko's face fell and he gave a disgusted look that made Smugleaf want to hide under a Vileplume forever, who would care about the stench when you had this much to be shameful about? Treecko growled then, feeling moody and somewhat grumpy that the sweet aroma that Smugleaf had emitted lied to him.

And yet...it was that aroma that still prodded at Treecko as he turned away. He felt the smell grow stronger and so persistent. He turned to Smugleaf with wide eyes to look at what he was doing to cause that wonderful smell. Smugleaf amazingly was trying to push his boner back inside his body as tears ran down his cheeks in his frustration. Smugleaf made little whimpers of pain as his cock still poked out; looking harder and bigger each time it went out. Arceus damnit there was that smell that made Treecko's own cock want to burst out.

Treecko made a face and then approached Smugleaf again. "Okay dude. I'm pissed." He said with his arms folded. "Why the fucks do you smell like that?" he asked.

Smugleaf hid his shame and shied away, trying to look small, "Sm-Smell like what...?" he asked shyly.

Treecko growled. "Oh c'mon! That...that smell! It smells like a female in heat or something!" he shouted.

Smugleaf bit his lip and blushed. As he hid his face, the smell became stronger. "I-I'm sorry..." he said in humiliation.

Treecko's face fell again as he realized what the problem was. Shame...Whenever Smugleaf felt ashamed or embarrassed the smell would get strong. Like some sort of weird Obsessive Compulsive Skunky but nicer smelling. Treecko grit his teeth. He could either go ahead and give into his urges and fuck the living daylights out of Smugleaf OR he could try to take the time to sweet talk some chick to get some nice poke pussy.

Smugleaf gasped as he felt himself being hit and he rolled away. He looked up shyly while Treecko grinned at him. "I can still be a man at this..." he said with a snicker. Smugleaf gasped and held the arm Treecko had pounded.

"What are you...You don't mean!"

To be continued.

Right now.

"What are you...You don't mean!" shouted Smugleaf before he cried out and being hit with another pound to the face. It laid on the floor and looked up. He was met by a big shadow which fell over Smugleaf, making him seem meek and helpless. Treecko grabbed Smugleafs legs and it was only then that he decided to fight back.

"Let GO of me creep!" he shrieked whipping his hands and sending razor sharp leaves to try to cut at Treecko. They merely bounced off his body with little effect, as if he was made of metal. Treecko snickered at Smugleaf who was trying to still have the strength to keep its leg closed from the prying tree gecko. Smugleaf beat at Treecko's head with his grassy hands trying to get him off.

Eventually, Smugleaf's endurance fell away and his legs were spread wide open. Treecko whipped around and held its arms down ad Smugleaf took a break to begin gasping and panting for air. Treecko snickered as he stared down at the helpless Smugleaf. "You're going to stay put..." he said simply before he spat to the side. With that, Treecko stood up and let go of Smugleaf who blinked a few times to make sure he was really free.

Smugleaf sat up and growled. "You have some nerve!" he hissed standing up. "Why won't you stop bullying me!" he yelled running at Treecko with rage in its eyes. Treecko never moved an inch and just stared at the approached Smugleaf with a taunting smirk. Who was smug now?

Smugleaf jumped and moved to kick at Treecko when he suddenly found himself falling back, going back the way he came at an alarming rate and he screamed as he slammed back to the ground where he came from, and being motionless due to a glowing net that zapped his strength. He struggled and yelled to get out. Treecko smiled. "Leech Seed, pretty useful." He commented as he went closer.

Smugleaf whimpered softly and Treecko smelled the glorious scent that filled the air once again. He released his hold with a sigh and finally let himself go, his cock escaping and growing, having an odd texture of pink with light green spots scattered almost as if it was a Pokémon egg fused with a schlong. Smugleaf screamed in terror and the sight and he flailed, only making the aroma stronger and reassuring Treecko in what he "had to do."

Smugleaf was silenced when Treecko grabbed its chin and moved his head sharply. Wide eyes met the speckled cock and they grew wider yet as it pushed into his mouth grazing against his teeth. Treecko then grabbed the back of Smugleaf's head and forced him forward. Smugleaf gasped and choked as he felt him mouth was full of cock.

Treecko exhaled softly and petted Smugleaf's head and thrust forward a bit. Smugleaf winced and made a small whimper. Treecko grabbed the base of his own cock and moved his hand back and forth a little bit. "Well, I can either hurt you, or you can do it yourself..."

Smugleaf looked up and its eyes sparkled. With a frown it took the Treecko's cock in its hand and licked the tip delicately, as if it was afraid. Treecko snapped its "fingers". "C'mooon..." he urged on impatiently. Smugleaf frowned and nibbled at its lip before it opened it mouth and took in Treecko's cock in his mouth.

Treecko groaned audibly at that. Smugleaf quickly began to lick around the head of Treecko's cock, sucking gently at it. He closed his mouth around it and sucked hard. He blushed then as he began to slowly enjoy it. He felt ashamed then and the fact that he liked it and more of the aroma taunted at Treecko. Treecko groaned and petted Smugleafs head. Smugleaf closed his eyes as he blushed lightly. It helped that imagined that it was a lollipop.

Speaking of lollipops, Treecko grunted as he began to leak inside Smugleaf's mouth. Smugleaf opened his mouth, showing the white cum that spread throughout his mouth drip out as he drooled a little.

Treecko moaned as he pumped his cock into Smugleaf's mouth. Smugleaf whimpered as the other spurted his load, splashing streams of cum into Smugleaf's wanton mouth. Treecko sighed as his cock began to limpen and Smugleaf licked it clean in desire. Treecko snickered. "You want this...? You want this in your ass?" he purred.

Smugleaf blushed and wiggled a little bit. He couldn't deny that he was actually hot, himself. He felt his own cock harden and he moaned as it lifted and he felt himself completely exposed to Treecko, his legs spread by the net from the Leech Seed and he felt himself weaken. "Mmm...No...Yes...yesno...oooh..." he groaned.

Treecko licked at Smugleaf's cheek happily in a coo. "Well...You know what I choose..." he said pressing the head of his wet cock against Smugleaf's tight ass. Smugleaf gasped and yelled out in terror. "AAAH! NO! I KNOW NOW! NOOOOO!" he squealed kicking his legs in vain.

With a hard grunt, Treecko pushed forward and slammed his cock inside Smugleaf. Smugleaf screamed in agony feeling hot tears drip down as he tried to grit his teeth and take the pain. Thankfully, Treecko didn't move so he still had a chance to adjust to the hard organ throbbing inside of him. Smugleaf wavered slightly blushing hard. "It hurts..." he said in whimpering groan. "It hurts so much...But..." he said closing his eyes. He seemed to almost transport himself to another world as he lied there in a daze.

He looked up then at the Treecko that loomed over him, that had become his first. The one that had taken him for smelling so sweet when he felt ashamed. His eyes clouded over with a sort of lust and he tilted his head back as the feeling of pain began to numb out. He looked up shyly to the Treecko and wiggled. "Move...I want you...You can't just stop now..." he said bouncing a little bit.

Treecko nodded then and pushed forward with a grunt, pushing the whole of his cock inside of Smugleaf's tight ass. "Hnn...You're so...warm...and hot...This is the best sex..." he said beginning to pull out slowly before slamming back in and making Smugleaf gasp and moan in complete ecstasy. There were wet sticky sounds as Treecko moved in and out of his tight and hot passageway feeling the pressure within him rise as he fucked Smugleaf.

Smugleaf squeaked with every hit and moaned when Treecko brushed against a spot within him. "Harder! Harder!" he gasped spreading his legs wider as he panted. The grass Pokémon's mouth opened and a thin stream of drool leaked out. Treecko obeyed Smugleaf's cries of desires and pounded harder and deeper making slapping noises as their hips met.

With a scream Smugleaf felt his vision go fuzzy as his whole body shook as though there was an explosion. His crotch felt hot and burst forth a stream of white sticky cum upon Treecko's stomach. At that moment, Treecko himself pushed himself deep within and released bucketfuls of his own seed inside Smugleaf making the other critter moan in desire and delusion.

Treecko pulled out slowly with a groan and rolled over leaving Smugleaf to curl up once the net faded away. The poor Grass snake was confused, hurting and felt like crying. Treecko gave no real regard to the other, with the exception of a sigh as he smelled how delicious the scent of the other's shame was.

Then, as Treecko rose and was greeted by the rosy horizon as the sun went down, he bid Smugleaf a nod as a sort of a silent salute to the sacrifice he made. Smugleaf merely looked up with a soft blush and knew that he no longer had any control over his own life anymore.

From now on, it would be safe to say that, although Treecko screwed him over everyday maybe twice or three times in one occasion, he had no other choice. In fact if he dared to even look at another Pokémon or even take a sidelong glance he would be stuck with fees of having to suck Treecko's cock or taking it without preparation. Thus, Smugleaf thought up the perfect name for his sadistic Master. Whenever Treecko would call his name he would sigh and look up.

"Yes, Geico."


End file.
